Bella Morris Vine: The beldam and the Cat
by CoralineFics89
Summary: Bella Morris Vine has moved in to the pink palace where she meets Wybie and cat... When Wybie tells Bella the story of Coralines disappearance strange things start happening again at the pink palace. Will Bella be tricked by the beldam and become yet another fly in her giant web?
1. Bella meets Wybie

**D/c: All credit to the makers of Coraline, I do not own Coraline Blah blah blah :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy this! Already planned this whole story, hopefully going to get it done!**

**Please R&R **

* * *

Bella Morris Vine was her name; she was young when it happened, only 15. Despite her age Bella Morris Vine had hopes and dreams, quite realistic ones. Unlike most girls her age Bella Morris Vine didn't dream of being a rock star or a supermodel; she dreamed of writing music, raising her children and growing old with her true love, simple enough.

'Why dream big and get nothing when you can dream small and get everything'… Those were the last words she spoke before she went quiet. That was what she believed.

She never expected much from her life, she planned out every second of every day. She never relied on her parents; they hardly knew each other… And so while her parents slumbered during the early hours of the morning Bella Morris Vine was wide awake getting ready for school.

She would wake up at the early hour of 6:00 every morning and make her bed. Shortly after she would take a shower and get dressed before combing her long hair.

When she was washed and clothed she would make her way through the hallway and down the narrow stairwell quietly, careful not to disturb the slumber of her parents.

Then Bella Morris Vine would prepare her own breakfast; she would boil the kettle and light the stove to make tea and eggs on toast before sitting down to eat, brushing her teeth once more and leaving for school.

Despite her organisation Bella Morris Vine was far from normal. Her family was poor and her parents lazy. They didn't care for her… It was her responsibility to take money from the bank and buy the groceries and other household necessities and it was up to her to forge signatures on permission slips for school.

Bella Morris Vine lived in 'The Pink Palace' with her parents. The Pink Palace was also home to the 'Big son family' and Mr Bobinski.

The Pink Palace was a ghastly place… Still is. A huge pink building, with a huge garden; Sounds nice, but really isn't… The garden is just mud and dead leaves stretching all the way to the forest and the house is old and… you could say creepy.

The owner of the pink palace lives just down the hill with her grandson, 'Wybie', short for 'Why Were You Born'… Wybie was kind to Bella Morris Vine; she liked to talk to him from time to time… He was the only one. He had some interesting stories to tell.

She was quiet and kept to herself, she didn't have any friends at school, she didn't raise her hand, she didn't speak… Bella Morris Vine didn't speak to anyone, except for Cora and Wybie.

Cora was a peculiar creature, Much like Bella Morris Vine. Cora was a cat and he too never spoke to anyone, except for Bella Morris Vine and Wybie.

The day Bella Morris Vine met Cora and Wybie… Her life changed forever.

Bella Morris Vine was walking to school one cold winter morning. School was on the other side of town so she had decided to take the shortcut through the forest. As usual Bella Morris Vine was running early and decided to stop by her favourite tree to read for a while.

She walked up to the huge Old Oak and sat down by its roots in a chair shaped groove… Her chair shaped groove. She liked to sit there and read aloud her favourite book, 'Majesty's book of poems'…

The only time she spoke was when she read from her little book, when she was alone…

… 'Lured into his trap, tied to him by love; my captor my saviour. Given the chance to leave I wouldn't… I trust you with my heart, never with my life. All my sanity is gone, take me with your knife, and kiss me to sleep'… She read

A looming figure caught her eye in the fog; it stirred in the distance… Bella Morris Vine looked up from her book and scanned the forest, she then looked at her watch; She had plenty of time.

She began to read louder, the figure began to hiss, it came closer to where she sat.

…'And by a spider I shall be trapped like a fly'… She read.

She slammed her book shut and looked out in to the fog… Suddenly the mysterious figure appeared before her. It was a cat.

'Hey kitty, what are you doing all the way out here?' She covered her mouth completely… Bella Morris Vine had spoken to another being for the first time in 4 months...

She looked to the ground and frowned before deciding to give in and talk to the cat.

'I haven't seen you round… What's your name?' She asked, not expecting a reply.

'Why don't you tell me Bella Morris Vine' the cat said its voice most proper, like a real gentleman. He was obviously male.

Bella Morris Vine jumped up in surprise, dropping her book in a muddy puddle to her left…

Another figure appeared, bending over to pick up her book. He was a tall boy with a slight hunchback, dark skin and curly hair. At least two years older than Bella... She began to blush.

He dried the book with his coat and handed it to her.

'Here, you dropped something,' He said as he passed her the book, only looking up at her when the book was in her hands.

'Wow… You sure are pretty for a fly' He said in amazement.

'…Uhm, wow, and thanks I guess…?' Bella Morris Vine didn't talk to people. She was the quiet one, but on this day she decided to give it up and start living again.

'What's your name?'

Bella Morris Vine began to blush more, it was uncontrollable.

'…it's Bella Morri-…' She stopped, she had to get used to Bella, just Bella 'Bella, just Bella'

'Okay then, just Bella,' He said jokingly 'I'm Wybie, just Wybie' He laughed a bit and winked at her.

Bella had almost forgotten entirely about the cat who sat to her right staring up at them both.

'You're the landlord's grandson! I live in the pink palace… I hear rumours about the place but it's seems fine to me' Bella was the talkative type really, and the fact that she hadn't spoken to anyone for four months gave her a lot to talk about, a lot to tell people.

'You live in the pink palace?'

'Yea, my parents and I moved in last Tuesday… You live just down the hill don't you? I guess we're neighbours'

'You're cat… He uhm, he talks…?' Bella remembered the word he spoke to her… He had said her name!

'Yea, he's not really my cat; I kind of keep him as a pet though…' He said 'He's only ever spoken to me, if he spoke to you, you must be pretty special' He smiled then, he had the nicest smile Bella had ever seen, and the whitest teeth… He was lovely, perfect, Bella thought.

'Does he have a name?' She asked him politely.

'For a few years I called him cat, just cat…' He looked down, puzzled… sad 'But, it's a long story… Now I call him Cora'

'Long story, what story?' Bella was interested, curious… She had always been a curious child.

'Don't worry, hey; were you on your way to the school?'

'Yea actually, Milena Secondary College; It's my first day' She told him cheerily.

'Great, I can walk with you then' he said.

'You go there too?' Bella asked.

'Of course, it's the only high school anywhere near this place' He said, must be a small town, Bella Thought.

'Really, I haven't really been through town, my parents told me about the shortcut through the forest though'

'Cool, what year are you in anyway?' Wybie said, Bella didn't want to tell him, he had to be at least two years older than her.

'Aha, I'm only in year 9, you look a lot older' Bella said sadly.

'Nah, I'm a niner too, turning 16 though… I missed a year'

'Missed a year?' Bella was curious; she was asking too many questions again. Bella was glad Wybie was a niner too, maybe they would be in the same grade…

'Another long story…'

'Will I ever get to hear any of these 'long stories' Wybie?' Bella asked.

'Tomorrow, we can meet here after school and talk then…' Wybie suggested Bella was pleased; she would look forward to it.

They continued to walk to school, Cora, the cat, had left a while ago and Bella was so happy talking to Wybie she didn't even realise, she was so happy talking to him she didn't recall the Cora ever talking to her.


	2. Story Telling

The sun was setting; Bella and Wybie sat under the huge old oak in the forest, where they had sat yesterday. Wybie had not yet spoken, Bella wondered why, perhaps something bad had happened to Coraline… Bella hoped not.

'Coraline is trapped behind the mirror again… On the other side of the door' Wybie said, 'I should have listened to her… Helped her, but I thought she was crazy' Wybie said sadly, Bella swore she saw a tear fall down his cheek…

'It all started off with this doll…' Wybie said 'I found it in our house… My grandma wasn't home and I was snooping about in her stuff for my Game-boy which she had stolen… This all happened a while ago, Coraline and I were 11'

… 'My grandma had this huge trunk in her wardrobe; I never knew what she kept in there… I thought she might be hiding my Game-boy in there… It was a beautiful trunk, white with gold lace around the edges… It was obviously old'

… 'it wasn't locked, so I opened it… There was a bunch of old photos and stuff like that, but there was also this doll… This doll, that looked just like Coraline'

… 'I had met her the day before, she had short blue hair, a dragonfly clip holding it all back and a lovely yellow raincoat with lovely yellow gumboots to match' Bella didn't want to interrupt Wybie, this was an interesting story..

He went on…

'The doll was dressed just the same; it had the same clothes, even the same hair… That trunk hadn't been open for years; I should have suspected something was up' Wybie said angrily 'the doll… It had these two, black buttons for eyes…'

Wybie stopped for a minute… Bella thought about the doll, she had so many questions but she was certain Wybie would answer them if she just remained quiet…

'Stupidly, I sent her the doll, wrapped it up in a package with a note and everything, she took it everywhere with her' Wybie continued…

'Her parents went missing one day, and I came over to ask for the doll back… Grandma said it was her sisters, but that didn't make sense, the doll looked just like Coraline'… 'Stupidly I went to her house to ask for the doll back, she showed me this little door and said that it led to another world where everything is better only it's all a trap… she told me she had seen my grandma's twin sister, who also went missing from the pink palace' … 'I told her she was crazy… She threw a shoe at me'

'Bella this is a pretty long story… Are you sure you want to hear?' Wybie asked.

'Yes, please, continue' Bella said simply, questions still dancing about in her mind.

'Well… Uhm, where was I' … Wybie thought 'Oh… Coraline got her parents back… She told me everything' … 'Oh, where do I begin' Wybie was having trouble…

'Wybie, tell me what Coraline told you… What exactly was behind the little door?' Bella decided to give him some help.

'Coraline visited the two old ladies who used to live down stairs… Now the Bigson family lives there, but they used to be the two old ladies… Miss Spink and Miss Forcible, I didn't know them, but Coraline told me all about them' … ' She told me they read her tea leaves and said she was in terrible danger' …

'Coraline found this little door one day, she asked her mum to open it and she said no… Eventually she did, she found a huge, black, rusty key with a button on the end and it fit'… 'The door opened, but it was just bricks, Coraline was disappointed'

… 'She told me about a dream she had, the night she discovered the door… She said there were all these mice, chanting songs and stuff to her… And then she was awakened by a little mouse…' … ' She followed the little mouse, it went into the drawing room and through the door… This time when Coraline opened it, it wasn't bricked up… It was a huge long tunnel'

… 'The crazy man who lives upstairs, the man with the mice circus, … He's lived in the pink palace for a long time, he lived there back when Coraline did' … 'Coraline told me this, she said the day after she had the dream, warned her, not to go through the little door. Coraline said 'but it's all… Bricked up' …

Wybie told Bella about all the times Coraline had gone through the little door, he told her about the talking Cat who only talks to some people, Cora… He told her about the other mother or, the Beldam… He told her about the game they played, just as Coraline had told him…

Then he told her about the well… 'Coraline and I wrapped up the hand, placed a rock on top of it and tied it up using the key, we threw it into the well' … 'Coraline thought it was over, she had finally gotten back to normal, but one day…'

'One day the hand reformed, the other mother had finally gained the strength, she ripped through the fabric, retrieved the key, scampered up the wall and back to Coraline house… She opened the little door and presented herself with the key' … 'Coraline and I were so stupid'

'I'm not sure what happened to Coraline next, Cora only told me she was taken by the Beldam again… Like I told you, Cora can go to the other world when he likes, he doesn't need to use the little door… He's been going there for a long time, he's magical and the Beldam hates him!'

'I think the Beldam got out, into the real Pink Palace… I think she stole Coraline in her sleep and against her will sowed the buttons into her eyes… I think Coraline is in the other world… Behind the mirror'

Bella found it hard to take in all the information, what she had heard was impossible… Yet she knew it was true, she was scared… Knowing there was another world behind that little door in her house, a little door which she hadn't even noticed.

It was too much…

'Coraline, Coraline is… trapped!' … 'Wybie, this is impossible, it's crazy, it's scary Wybie' Bella spoke hurriedly, she was panicked.

She had to go home and see the little door for herself…

Bella ran, she ran from Wybie without saying another word, she left him there in the forest and she ran… She ran home, she ran to the little door hoping it wasn't there.

…

'What are you planning on doing, Bella Morris Vine?' The familiar voice stopped her in her tracks; she turned around to find Cora, licking his paws behind her.

'Leave me alone Cora, you're trouble, that's what you are'

'I know more than you'll ever know… What Wybie told you is what Wybie knows, I know more'

'What would you know, stupid Cat?'

'I know what she wants… The Beldam'

'And what is that?' screamed Bella.

'Someone to love'

Bella turned… She left the cat in the woods and ran angrily to the little door, in the drawing room.


	3. The little doll

Bella sat staring at the little door. It was true, it was real, it was there; right in front of her. She tried hard to get disturbing images out of her mind; she placed her hands on both sides of her head.

Still she saw the buttons, with blood oozing from them… She saw Coralines ugly button eyes and her scruffy blue hair… She saw Coralines face, a mucked up expression, she wondered how Coraline looked…

Bella placed her hand on the door. It was colder than she expected. She ran her hands over the handle, over the little keyhole… She peeked through, all she saw was black.

She wanted to listen, she wanted Coraline to call to her, and she wanted the Beldam to scream… She still couldn't bring herself to believe all this…

She didn't hear screaming, nobody called her name… But she heard music, beautiful music.

She looked around, her parents weren't home… she was alone.

Where is it coming from? Bella thought.

Bella tried to open the door. Cora appeared, right next to her; he came out of nowhere.

'Follow me…' said Cora.

..xXx..

Wybie sat on his bed… He was still, crying silently.

Thinking of Coraline was too much; he had never told anyone about Coraline, he had never spoken the story out loud.

He felt as though he had done wrong by Coraline, but Bella needed to know… She was in danger; anything could happen to her in that house.

Wybie had meant to tell Coraline about staying back a year… Luckily he had forgotten, that brings back bad memories too… of his parents.

Wybie didn't like to think about his parents, they had died a long time ago but Wybie remembered them…

Wybie was good at remembering things.

He had a strange personality, he was eccentric, that's what Coraline would have called him; eccentric.

Wybie looked out his window, his grandma called him, he didn't pay any attention. He was looking at the pink palace, he could see Bella's bedroom window.

He wondered about Bella, she had run off in the forest… He didn't want her to have the same fate as Coraline.

Wybie wasn't sure what happened to Coraline, but he knew the Beldam had taken her and his guess was as good as anyone's…

..xXx..

Bella followed Cora to her bedroom… Cat jumped up on to the couch, just under the window seal…

'Open it…' He said… Nodding his head at one of the couches…

'What?' Bella asked.

'The lid, the cushion… Lift it up'

Bella hadn't even been aware that she could lift up those seats and store things in them… She lifted the lid.

Two black buttons…

She took the little doll in her hands…

_Just like me._

_The same._

_ Coraline…_

_Poor Coraline._

Bella stared at the doll, it wore the same clothes as she, it had the same long brown hair and tan skin.

Bella ran hurriedly down the stairs, doll in hand… She was going to tell Wybie everything.


	4. Other world

Bella started down the hill, it was cold, but she was determined.

She walked all the way to Wybie's front door… The doll was in her hand, she stared at it, creepy looking thing.

Bella waited a few seconds before knocking; she had to think about what she was going to tell Wybie…

She knocked.

..xXx..

Wybie sat on his bed, peering out the window. He looked at the moon, full; it reminded him of buttons, big black buttons. He saw them everywhere.

There was a knock on the front door. He hoped it hadn't woken up his grandma.

Wybie walked lazily to the front door, he hesitated and fumbled with the lock.

He opened the door slowly and was greeted by Bella. She stood shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. She blushed and bit her lip. She was in her pajamas, her air flowing free over her shoulders, she was beautiful, and Wybie looked her up and down. Wow…

Wybie too blushed, he hated himself… He liked Bella, he knew he did. But Coraline never left his mind. Coraline, Coraline, poor Coraline… Coraline I'm sorry, Coraline I'm scared, Coraline I love you…

'Wybie, Wybie this is bad… So bad Wybie' Bella said in a hurry.

'Bella… You do know what time it is, what the f*** are you doing at my house!' He couldn't like Bella, he couldn't possibly. This isn't happening, I don't like her…

'Grow up Wybie' Bella said angrily. She shoved the doll into his hands. Wybie took it and studied it.

'Bella… I, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sworn… _Coraline_…'

'She's back. The beldam. She wants me Wybie. Just thought you should know…'

'No, Bella I'm sorry, really I am' Wybie said. He stared down at the little doll in his hands, just like Bella, with two black buttons for eyes… He looked up at the moon and saw coraline's face… he blinked and she was gone.

'Wybie, wait, give it to me… the doll…' Bella whispered.

Wybie handed it over. Bella fiddled with its clothes, tucked into its pants was a black button key…

Bella pulled it out and held it up to study it.

'No… Bella no… We have to get rid of it…'

'Wybie. I'm going to see Coraline; I'm going to see for myself'

_I'm going to be loved… I'm going to exist_

..xXx..

Bella ran off back up the hill… Wybie waited a few seconds; he kicked the side of the door and hurt his foot.

'Bella!' Wybie screamed, he'd hurt his foot, he couldn't go after her.

..xXx..

Bella sat in front of the little door again. Cora appeared beside her.

'Go on… Don't know want to know what it's like? Don't you want to be loved?' Said Cora much to Bella's surprise.

'You're trouble Cora…'

'That's not my name'

'Then what is your name cat?'

'Cat's don't need names… You humans need names because you don't know who you are; we know who we are… So we don't need names… Wybie knows that… But he loves Coraline, he needs a reminder sometimes… I'm that reminder'\

'Is that so? Well… I know who I am. I'm Bella Morris Vine and I'm going through that door. If she wants someone to love, I'll give her someone to love'

'You're mad'

'That's what they tell me'

Bella put the key in the key whole and turned it.


	5. Giving up

Bella closed her eyes as she opened the door. Still she held the doll and the key in her hands. She opened her eyes and was met with a long passage way.

It was just like Wybie said it would be and Bella was already sure he was right. Right about everything.

'Oh my… Oh no oh no oh no…'

'Bella… What is it you are waiting for? Are you waiting for your parents to wake up and make you tea? And give you cuddles and love you?' … 'It's not going to happen Bella…'

'You're a terrible Cat… Cat, whatever you are, whoever you are… You don't even know do you! You have no idea who you are, but if I had to give you a name… It wouldn't be Cora, it wouldn't be cat… It would be Stupid wuss puss'

'You're a very stupid little girl Bella Morris Vine… Why don't you wake your parents, why don't you go tell them how much you love them?'

'I don't love them' said Bella, realizing it for perhaps the first time. It hurt her heart… _I don't love my parents; my parents don't love me… I don't know who they are…_

'What's waiting for you Bella? You decide in the end. You know that'

Bella left the little door wide open and ran through the drawing room… She ran upstairs to her parent's room and opened the door.

Their room was filthy, it smelt of incense and cigars, clothes were strewn all over.

'You both disgust me you know… WAKE UP!'

'Bella…? Is that you? Go back to bed you stupid brat!' Her mother spoke grumpily.

'You're not my mother. I'm going to meet her now. I have a friend; he told me a story about this house! There's a little door, in the drawing room! And behind it there's a tunnel that leads to another universe where everything better. I'm going to live there forever and ever with my true family. I'm going to get buttons in my eyes and you can't stop me! You bloody old hags can't fit through the little door anyway!' … 'Mom… dad, I hope you die a terrible death and I hope I never see you again…'

'Leave us alone and go back to sleep you ungrateful little girl! I don't know what you're on about but its lies! Get lost' yelled her father.

'That's exactly what I'm going to do…'

Bella Morris Vine had cracked. She let it all out. All the years she lived being ignored. She didn't know what love was.

The past few days had opened her eyes and she saw it all.

The story Wybie had told her was amazing and impossible. He didn't even see it! He didn't know what it was. For Bella it was a way to escape normality, to escape her life.

She went back to the drawing room and closed the door.

_For now… I'm going to wait… _

'Perhaps you're wise Bella Morris Vine' said a familiar voice. Cat.

'Very…'

Bella Stood up against the wall and let herself fall back down again, onto the cold hard floor of the drawing room.

Cat walked off. Head held high. Through the wall and into the cold night.

Bella could have sworn she saw him flying, just for a second. And suddenly… She saw herself flying.

Flying in some place new and there was happy music and laughing, and everything was fine. And she had this feeling, in her gut, like a bubble. She was on top of the world.


	6. Coraline Poor Corlaine

Coraline sat in the corner of the cold dark room. All she saw through her button eyes was black; but black was really all there was to see.

Perhaps she couldn't see but she was very much aware. She was aware of her skin, pale as snow; and she was aware of her hair, long, blue and curling at the ends, she was aware of the Beldam looming just outside.

Her twisted fate and twisted thoughts ate her up. They ate her alive, though she wasn't really sure if she was alive. But she knew was fading; going away. To some place far off, some place better.

Home was better. Not the place she lay now and forever.

And Coraline was gone.

She was the half dead thing she saw in her nightmares.

She was the wicked thing children ran from.

She was the very thing she feared.

With nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and no dreams to be dreamed Coraline sat alone in that cold dark room behind the mirror; she took a breath, closed her mind, crossed her heart and hoped to die.


	7. White world

The next day, the day after Bella had cracked, the day after Bella had decided; she woke up and got dressed for school.

She did everything the way she always did it.

She woke up at the early hour of 6:00, and made her bed. Shortly after she took a shower and got dressed before combing her long hair.

When she was washed and clothed she made her way through the hallway and down the narrow stairwell quietly, ignoring her parents completely.

Then Bella Morris Vine prepared her own breakfast; she boiled the kettle and lit the stove to make tea and eggs on toast before sitting down to eat, brushing her teeth once more and leaving for school.

She walked out into the world, slamming the door shut behind her, with her doll in hand and key tucked safely away in her pocket.

She walked over to the garden; she looked to the left and saw the forest. She looked to the right and saw a road behind some trees. She chose the road.

She walked the short distance to the trees, made her way through and found herself on a black paved road, looking left and right once more she decided that school was to the left.

As she walked along the empty rode, she struggled to see, wiping tears from her eyes the whole way to school.

She fought the urge to run away.

To turn around, walk towards sunrise and never come back.

..xXx..

She sang as she walked, to the left like she was meant to.

She sang, a made up song, that she made up and she sang.

And it made her feel okay.

_'I saw some pretty little things, little pretty things that made me cry_

_They made me laugh as well, and took what failure they could take_

_And as they did they crumbled_

_But they continued all the while_

_Continued to rid me of my sorrows as they slowly died away'_

Bella was mad with herself. How to put into words what had happened to her… She had met a boy, and a talking cat… She had been told a story, found a doll and a key and come face to face with a little door.

It made her head spin. So she cried.

_'And as they died away, they smiled_

_Happy to be sad, and for you to be happy'_

Bella Morris Vine finished her song, and stopped on the side of the road to write it down.

When she finished was when she realised.

The world was empty…

_Where are the cars? Where are the children? Where are the neighbours? Where are her parents? Where is Wybie?_

_Where am I? _

'Where indeed…' said a familiar voice. Cat, he smiled up at her, curious, curious.


	8. Buttons Pain Regret Love

'Cat… Could you tell me where I am' Bella said worriedly…

'Where do you think you are?'

'I'm not at home am I… But… I am at home, it's all the same…'

… 'No… It couldn't be, it's not possible… Cat I shut the door! I locked it! I went to bed… I… You…'

'…You went through the little door? Why yes, indeed'

'Where's my other mother? My other father, where are they?'

'I could show you if you'd like…?'

'You could take me to them? Oh I'd like that very much…' Bella nodded her head, and then shook it in disbelief…

The world then to her was amazing… The sky was purple, she hadn't noticed... And the clouds were grey, yet the sun shone, and colourful blues flew overhead… All she had to do was look up…'

'Cat, what's really happened… This isn't home I'm sure of it. It's amazing... Cat, take me to my other mother, I want to eat and to dance and to live and to love…'

_Oh it's wonderful… the air tastes sweeter, the sun shines brighter and my heart is warm… It's glowing, god it's glowing!_

Bella Morris Vine was her name.

And now she danced happily through the forest behind her, sparkling wind blowing about her head and making her hair dance. Little butterflies, invisible, sang to her songs of praise… The whole world shook and hummed and little people came out of the trees themselves!

Bella spun around, she wore nothing, and her clothes were on the floor.

It was only a feeling of freedom and joy she felt being exposed to the entire world…

She had lost Cat; he had gone away, disappeared into the air.

Vines came up out of the ground and spun around her legs, making for her a garment.

She was beautiful and one with the world… She walked through the forest, back on 'home'; she didn't need cat to lead her.

..xXx..

Bella found herself singing a strange language, one she didn't know, but oh how it made her happy.

With the little tree people, the butterflies and the wind she walked to the front door.

And when she sang it swung open, and there stood her mother, she held her tight and gave her kisses and said 'You know I love you'… The familiar words sparked a fire in Bella that her other mother put out immediately.

She was sent to a room, and she happily went… She hoped on the bed like she was told…

'Mother, what do I do now, I'm bored and the wind is gone' cried Bella.

It happened to quickly…

Bella was shocked…

_No… This was meant to be lovely… Stop!_

But the 'Beldam' turned into a ghastly sight, not her mother at all. She wasn't female or male… But she was a wicked thing, with long fingers and long fingernails, long arms and long legs… She was a long and thin being in general and her hair was long and copper.

She hovered over Bella, kissed her lips and Bella tasted blood.

Her eye stung.

_Where is Cat? Where did he go? Why is this happening to me?_

_Wybie save my soul!_

Words had left Bella alone; she couldn't speak at all…

She lay on the floor of a cold dark room.

… 'Bella… You've come to join me… At last…'


End file.
